Sharing Ones Destiny
by SkyraBludvist
Summary: After Hiccup gets disowned, all the vikings and dragons on Berk get teleported to theatre to watch their film. I do not own dreamworks but I do own my OC Skyrer.


**Hi guys!**

**This is my new fanfiction 'Sharing Ones Destiny'. It's one of those 'watching the film' stories, I always love reading them and wanted to have a go at writing one myself!**

**I will not upload too frequently at the moment because I am still working on another ****fan fiction - 'Both Lost in the Clouds' and I would like to finish this one first. But once I've finished that one then all my time will be put into this one and I'll update it a lot more :)**

**So here's Chapter 1 of Sharing Ones Destiny - Skyrer**

* * *

><p>"You've thrown your lot in with them. You're not a Viking. You're not my son." Stoick took one more look at his cowering son before he left, slamming the door shut on his way out.<p>

Hiccup breathed heavily as he lay on the floor pondering what his no-longer-father had just said. He was too shocked, too speechless to do anything but lie on the stone ground in silence.

However, Hiccup's thoughts were soon disrupted as a he was engulfed in a bright light. The bright light wrapped round him like a blanket as he looked around in confusion. Eventually, as he stood, all he could see was bright light; the world around him disappeared and all he could do was stand and look around, until, as quickly as it had appeared, the light vanished and the world reappeared around Hiccup once more. Except, he was no longer in the great hall.

Instead Hiccup stood in a large room that looked similar to the great hall, except the tables had gone and instead half the room was filled with rows of chairs whereas the other half had stone slabs here and there. The walls were all draped in red, velvet curtains but one side had a large rectangle on it that was somehow emitting light.

After inspecting his surroundings Hiccup suddenly realized that every Viking on Berk were also in the room, looking around confused. No one paid him any attention, as they were too busy asking if anyone knew what was going on but then again, Hiccup was used to being ignored. He suddenly noticed his father… sorry… _Stoick _who was looking at him with some sympathy even though he still looked mad. Hiccup made eye contact with him but immediately frowned and looked away.

Stoick looked horrified. What had he done? His son had just refused to make eye contact with him! Either way, this was the least of his worries; he had to find out where they were.

"As Chief of Berk I demand to know where we are!" Stoick's voice boomed through the strange room. The other Vikings murmured in agreement until they all noticed the purple dust flying around in the corner of the room. Suddenly that dust collided and with a slight _poof_, a girl appeared in its place, looking smugly at the dazed Vikings.

The girl looked about 15 and had dark, long, brown hair, which fell freely. She had dark brown eyes and very faint freckles around her nose. She wore a blue skirt, purple leggings, brown top and boots, with a simple, blue band around her head and small dagger attached to her belt.

"You are in my theatre." The girl smirked at the Vikings confused looks before continuing.

"Before you ask, I am Skyrer and I've summoned you guys here to watch what I call a movie, a movie is basically a moving picture. If you would like to take a seat…" The Vikings all found a seat and sat down as they tried to take in everything this Skyrer had said.

Skyrer noticed that Hiccup was still stood at the back looking around worriedly. She walked over to him.

"Hiccup you can sit with me at the front, come on." Skyrer lead Hiccup to the front of the theatre and gestured to his seat before turning and facing the Vikings once more.

"You will not be the only people watching this movie but before they all get here-" Skyrer clicked her fingers and everyone's weapons disappeared. Only Skyrer and Hiccup were left with their small daggers. There were many complaints shouted but Skyrer ignored them and pointed her hand towards the half of the theatre that had stone slabs in place of chairs. She shot a purple beam of light at the empty half of the room and with a quick _poof _all of Berk's dragons appeared. There were many gasps and growls as each of the groups noticed their company.

"Everyone stay seated! Now, I know you don't get along very well but that's why we're here. There is to be NO harming each other, and I mean it. Now lets get started shall we?" Skyrer eyed her audience until she was satisfied they wouldn't try to kill each other. She then went and sat in her seat next to Hiccup who was looking around at the dragons, desperately searching.

"He's there, but I don't want anyone knowing the full extent of your friendship yet." Skyrer whispered at Hiccup who smiled and nodded. She then clicked her fingers and the screen in front of them flickered into life.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was the start of this new story, what did you think?<strong>

**Please leave a review with thoughts and improvements. I would love it if you could check out my other story-in-progress 'Both Lost in the Clouds' and I will see you guys next time :) **


End file.
